In recent years, touch sensing technology has been widely applied to various electronic devices used in daily life, serving as input interface for numerous electronic devices, such as display devices, mobile phones or game machines. The technology is to press or touch on a touch sensing device by a finger or a stylus to access or transmit information without operation of other conventional input interfaces (such as button, keyboard or operating rod).
For the above touch sensing device, a touch sensing layer is configured inside so that corresponding touch sensing signals will be generated due to the external press or touch. Referring to FIG. 1 which shows a conventional structure of a touch sensing layer 100. The touch sensing layer 100 is mainly composed of at least one Y-axis sensing electrode 110 and one X-axis sensing electrode 120, wherein the Y-axis sensing electrode 110 comprises a plurality of electrode patterns with discontinuity-in-series, while the X-axis sensing electrode 120 is configured to interlace with the Y-axis sensing electrode 110 and comprises a plurality of electrode patterns with continuity-in-series. In order to avoid short circuit due to electric conduction between the two axes, a corresponding insulation pad 130 is formed at the intersection of the two axes. A conductive bridge 140 is formed on each insulation pad 130 and connected to the Y-axis sensing electrode 110 with discontinuity-in-series to transmit Y-axis sensing signals.
Conventional insulation pad 130 and the conductive bridge 140 are formed as independent entities, so the matter of para-position explain for those independent entities, as shown in FIG. 1, should be considered during manufacturing which may increase the difficulty of manufacturing. Therefore, there is a need for designing a touch sensing layer and manufacturing method thereof to overcome the shortcomings of conventional structure and manufacturing method.